the new scout
by sailor icicle
Summary: what happens after the fight with galaxy? that's hard to tell. in school a new girl shows up and after her so does some new enimies. Japanese names used first fanfiction don't judge me
1. Chapter 1:new girl at school

Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction I own only Nikki Mioma and Noah Mark

It was a nice fall day on the first day of school. Usagi Tsukino was excited after defeating sailor galaxy she was finally able to relax, unexpected of what happens next.

The minute Usagi walked into her classroom she saw Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino talking near a window. "HI girls what's new?"Usagi asked the others.

"Well there is supposed to be a new student today" Ami told her.

At that moment the teacher walked in and class started. "Hello class today we have a new student her name is Nikki Mioma." said the teacher

Nikki was short with long blond hair and blue streaks. She walked over to an empty desk near Usagi. why does she keep glaring at me? Usagi thought.

After school the 4 girls went up to hikawa shrine and met their friend Rei Hino.

"That new girl kept glaring at me during homeroom" Usagi said

"To my knowledge she has and IQ almost identical to mine and can speak up to 10 languages "ami told the others

"So she's really smart so wha-"usagi was cut off by the sound of screaming outside the temple

"HELP A DEMON" yelled someone. The scouts were ready for action

"mercury crystal power" "mars crystal power" "Jupiter crystal power" "Venus crystal power" "moon eternal power" the scouts ran outside and saw that the monster was gone and there were ice marks on the ground. "Who did this? "asked sailor moon "I truly don't know?" mercury replied.

At that moment Luna walked up behind them" I've had my suspicions for quite awhile but now I'm positive! Girls there is a new scout!"

What do you think should of it? What will happen next with the knowledge of a new scout and who are these new enemies?


	2. Chapter 2: the enemy

Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction I own only Nikki Mioma and Noah Mark

The next day Usagi went up to Nikki and started talking to her. Turns out they have a lot in common. Usagi and Nikki both decided to go to the temple to introduce her to the others.

"Hi guys meet my new friend Nikki" Usagi said walking into the room with the others.

"Hi" all the girls said at the same time. The girls decided that since their leader was her friend they would put up with her.

Rei turned on the TV and on the news" a large explosion on main … seems inhuman like." The announcer said.

"Can I talk to you girls" Rei said pointing to the other scouts. The scouts got up and left. "Maybe it's the new enemy? We should check it out" Rei told the others and they all agreed.

"Venus crystal power""mercury crystal power""Jupiter crystal power""mars crystal power""moon eternal power MAKE UP"

The 5 sailor scouts all ran to main to confront their new enemy.

On main they found it. A shadow like figure. "What is that?" sailor moon asked.

"ICICLE ARROW!"An arrow flew by the scouts and hit the shadow creature.

"what/who was that?" Jupiter asked" maybe another one of the?" moon asked clearly clueless. "Why would they attack a comrade?" Venus answered

At that moment a girl with long white hair with blue streaks, a blue eye and a white eye (clearly not blind) jumped down beside the scouts.

"I'm guessing you're the sailor scouts "the girl asked." Yes we are… who are you?"Mercury asked.

"Me? I'm ….. A friend call me sailor icicle!"

Who is this new scout and still the scouts know nothing about their new enemy?


	3. Chapter 3 : the conversation

Chapter 3

This is my first fan fiction I own only Nikki Mioma and Noah Mark

"USAGI YOUR GOING TO BE LATE AGIN" usagi's mom yelled at her but Usagi was already gone "where'd she go?"

Usagi was on her way to Mamoru's house she needed to talk to him. When she got there mamoru answered the door. "Usagi what are you doing here shouldn't you be on your way to school? "He asked surprised

"Mamoru there's a new scout and an enemy, I talked to Luna she's never heard of sailor icicle!" she told her boyfriend. "Usagi ill stop by the shrine later and well talk about it then now you should go back to school" he smiled pushing her out the door.

It felt like the longest school day ever, but it was finally over. Usagi ran to the shrine to meet the scouts and mamoru.

At the shrine she noticed mamoru was later than usual. But he finally can but someone was with him. Who is he? Usagi thought.

"Hi guys this is my friend Noah. We met a while ago and I wanted him to meet you." Mamoru said introducing his friend. "hi nice to meet you" all the scouts said. Noah just smiled at them.

"Noah we need to talk so I guess I'll see you later "mamoru said as he walked into the room with the scouts." sailor icicle may or may not be a real scout" Luna told the group. "Then next time we see her we need to talk. " Usagi said enthusiastically.

"But when will we see her again?" Rei asked Luna.

"Sooner than you think there is an attack in Main Street. The enemies are not human" Luna said "now girls transform and go!" Luna screamed

"mercury crystal power" "mars crystal power"" Jupiter crystal power" "Venus crystal power ""moon eternal power MAKE UP"

Ok I need some help who should the leader of the possessed shadows be? I need name. if no response I'm making it Noah. Reviews please


End file.
